This invention relates to a portable sign assembly that is removably attachable to a traffic channelizer drum to provide a directional barricade for redirecting traffic.
It is generally known to provide portable signs that are adapted to be attached to a traffic cone or the like. However, there is a need for a relatively low cost portable sign assembly that is easily attachable to almost any traffic channelizer drum to provide a Type I or Type II barricade and is just as easily removable from the drum to allow a plurality of such drums to maintain their original stacking characteristics for ease of transportation and storage.
The portable sign assembly of the present invention is designed to be easily attachable to almost any traffic channelizer drum to transform almost any drum into an effective directional barricade, including drums that might otherwise be discarded because they no longer have their reflective sheeting. Utilizing these drums greatly reduces the cost of the directional barricades.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the portable sign assembly includes a sign support that is attachable to the top tier of almost any traffic channelizer drum by an adjustable band that may be adapted to fit different diameter drums.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the sign support may have a substantially planar front face to facilitate attachment of a panel assembly to the sign support.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the panel assembly may comprise one or more sign panels used to direct traffic. If the panel assembly only includes one sign panel (for providing a Type I barricade), the sign panel may be attached directly to the front face of the sign support. If the sign assembly includes two or more sign panels (for providing a Type II barricade), a drop panel having a greater vertical height than the sign support may be attached to the front face of the sign support to provide a larger attachment surface for two or more sign panels.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the portable sign assembly may include more than one sign support and associated panel assembly to provide a bidirectional barricade when mounted on a traffic channelizer drum.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the portable sign assembly may easily be removed from a traffic channelizer drum to allow a plurality of the drums to be stacked in conventional manner for ease of transportation and storage.
These and other objects, advantages, features and aspects of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.